


By the Firelight

by Holyboloney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyboloney/pseuds/Holyboloney
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and his girlfriend Sam have had an argument, after which he has stormed off somewhere into the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor. Feeling contrite, Sam goes to look for him to apologise, what happens when she finds him?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: R's Smut





	By the Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be part of a larger fic but I wanted to post this as a one-shot to see if there is any appetite for more. Please enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing except my OC Sam.

After her shower Sam donned Lucius’ gifts. ‘No point wasting them’ she thought. The bra and panties were a sumptuous dark green silk with black lace accents. Just slipping them on, feeling the fabric glide and kiss along her skin caused her arousal to spike. 

The panties were a thong, not her usual style, but they framed her luscious rear perfectly. The bra pushed her large breasts together, creating a deep valley of cleavage. 

‘Lucius really knows what he likes,’ she mused as she viewed her body in the room’s full-length mirror, assessing the way lingerie accentuated her curves. 

She picked up the matching black robe, the silk feather-light on her skin as she slipped it on, leaving it untied. 

A pang of guilt shot through her and she decided to seek Lucius out to apologise. She walked through the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor, seeking any sign of where he might be. 

She found him in his study. As she walked down the hallway, she could see the firelight flickering through the open doorway. He was sitting in the wingback armchair next to the fireplace, facing the door. His platinum hair was pulled back, white poet shirt half undone and was nursing a glass of firewhiskey. 

Her heart stuttered as she took in his handsome regal features, half-shadowed by the dancing flames. He was the image of a gothic hero. 

He looked up as she entered the room and her heart sank as he immediately looked away towards the fire. She approached him slowly as he took the last gulp of firewhiskey. Standing in front of him, she took the empty glass, he allowed her to take it but still didn’t look at her. She placed the glass on the desk behind her and returned to stand before him. Her hazel eyes pricked with tears at his refusal to meet her gaze. 

The study was silent, save for the popping and crackling of the fire. 

‘Look at me,’ she commanded. His eyes flickered to her briefly, but quickly returned to the fire. She leaned over him, placed her hands on the arms of the chair and climbed up to straddle him. The robe gaped open around her spread thighs, giving him a full view of her thong. He couldn’t resist a glance down, and his gaze travelled up her torso to the tantalising glimpse of cleavage, still partially hidden by the robe. 

She could feel him harden under her, though his face did not betray him. 

She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, and heard his breath hitch at the touch. She took comfort that his desire for her remained. She pulled at the ribbon holding his hair back to free it and ran it teasingly over his neck, cheek and lips before dropping it to the floor. She followed its path with her lips, placing gentle butterfly kisses until she reached the corner of his mouth. His breathing had quickened with his arousal, but as she leaned away from him, she saw his eyes were closed. 

‘Look at me!’ She pleaded. The desperate note in her voice must have spoken to him, he opened his eyes and she saw the fire reflected in them. As he turned to her the flames faded and were replaced by a blaze of passionate arousal. 

He gently pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his hands lightly down her chest, over her silk covered breasts and down her stomach. She gave a quiet gasping laugh at the ticklish sensation as his hands continued down to the hem of her panties. She groaned as he avoided her centre and instead ran his hands down her thighs. 

Sam ran her fingers through his glossy hair, biting her lip. She wanted to apologise but didn't want to break the spell that had settled over both of them. 'Lucius...' she started. 

'No.' he stopped her, rising up to bring his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back furiously, as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her body flush against his. She could feel that he was growing even harder between her legs, and she couldn’t help grinding her hips against him. Moaning at her actions, Lucius began kissing down her neck and chest. His arms circled her to release the clasp on her bra. He ripped the garment off and threw it to the floor, dangerously close to the fire. 

As her full, heaving breasts were revealed Lucius couldn’t help himself, he immediately covered them with his hands and kneaded them gently. Her skin glowed in the firelight. Eager to taste it, he began to kiss her neck, down to her chest, until his mouth reached her breasts. Sam pulled on his hair in response to the pleasure of him feasting on her nipples, tugging it tight. Another groan escaped his mouth, muffled by the soft porcelain skin of her pillowy breast. He moved his mouth between both breasts, being sure not to neglect either, causing another small moan from her and another tug on his platinum locks. 

He was pleased with her roughness, it told him she was nearly ready for more. He ran his fingers down her torso to between her legs and cupped her. Lightly rubbing her silk covered folds, he felt her wetness saturate the fabric. Moving her thong to one side, he continued the action on her smooth lips, dipping between them slightly. Each light brush against her clitoris caused her to jump, she giggled a little at her own reaction, making Lucius' heart swell with affection. He paused his caress, snickering slightly at Sam’s indignant squeak. Raising his eyes to hers he placed his two damp fingers on her bottom lip. 

Without breaking eye contact she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked hard. Lucius gasped and his cock jumped in his trousers. Sam hummed in pleasure at the taste of her own juices and continued to fellate his fingers, thoroughly lubricating them. Removing his fingers from her mouth, he returned them to her centre. Satisfied with the wetness he found, he wrapped one arm around her back and with the other inserted one finger into her and rubbed circles on her engorged bud with his thumb. She cried out at the sudden penetration and pleasure of his touch. She rocked gently in time with the thrust of his finger, her breath quickening. Not breaking his rhythm, a second finger joined the first and curled together, causing her hips to stutter. 

Lucius could feel her tightening around his fingers. ‘Already, darling?’ He smugly enquired. Sam couldn’t respond, she was lost in the pleasure with her eyes closed and jaw hanging slack. With one final curl of his fingers and a press of his thumb she came apart with a cry. All strength lost, she folded over him, resting her forehead on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. Lucius rubbed her back with his dry hand, the other was delightfully wet and sticky with her release. 

‘Lift your head up.’ Lucius instructed when Sam’s panted has lessened. Her head remained on his shoulder and shook side to side for ‘no’, the movement causing her to rub against his covered cock. He was painfully hard now, but would not pursue anything further until she was recovered and ready. 

Sam finally sat back up and pushed her dark blonde hair back from her face, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She grabbed the hand that had pleasured her and proceeded to fully clean it. Swirling her tongue around the palm, slowly up and down the fingers, giving them each a suck for good measure. Lucius was now the one who could not catch his breath. As he watched the close attention she gave to each of his digits his member swelled even further. He started to worry he would come in his trousers like a teenager if she carried on. Much to his relief, she gave a final peck to each of his fingertips and released his hand with a self-satisfied grin. 

A strong desire to wipe that grin of her face came over him and he pulled her to him for a searing kiss. His tongue beseeched entry to her mouth and she capitulated immediately. When his tongue stroked hers, he could taste the sweetness of her pussy. He groaned and his hips pushed up into her involuntarily. She immediately went to undo his trousers, fumbling with fastenings she could not see, as she was not willing to break the kiss. When they were finally loose enough her hand dove into his undergarments to release his throbbing erection. As soon as it sprung free of the material Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, this morphed into a groan as Sam started to rub the head that was already glistening with precum. Using this wetness, she started to stoke him, but it was not enough. Reluctantly breaking their kiss, she brought her hand to her mouth and licked two long strokes up her palm and fingers, tasting the musky bitterness of him. Suitably covered in her saliva, she returned to his length and began to rub it in earnest. Lucius sucked a breath in through his teeth, the feeling was glorious but he couldn’t allow it to continue for too long. Several more fierce strokes and he felt the pressure building, he grabbed her hand to stop her movements. She looked up, concerned, but understood as she took in his flushed face and tight features. 

She released him and placing one arm under her lush bottom Lucius guided her up, and positioned his pulsing cock at her entrance. With a glance and a small nod, he ceded control to her and achingly slowly, she impaled herself on him. They both gave heaving groans at finally getting a taste of the relief they craved. 

When he was fully sheathed within her, she paused to relish the feeling of fullness. Then, placing her hands on his shoulders, she started to move. Rising and falling slowly, she felt his hands on her hips tighten, wanting to take control of her movements. 

‘Go faster, darling,’ he commanded. 

‘No,’ she replied, with a smirk. His grey eyes narrowed and he gave her a sharp slap on the behind. She yelped, which he answered only with a smirk that mirrored hers. 

For several minutes the quiet room echoed with the breathy moans of their lovemaking. Her hands remained on his shoulders for balance while his travelled her body to give her maximum pleasure. A delicate tweak of a nipple, a soft stroke across her stomach, a light press on her clitoris. At this she pushed him away gently, lest her orgasm approach too soon, and returned his hands to her hips. She softened this blow by giving him a deep, scorching kiss, tongue delving into his mouth, with his responding in kind. They remained connected at the hip and mouth as the pace gradually increased. 

Lips now barely kissing, just touching, Sam could feel the end approaching and her movements started to falter. Feeling this Lucius tightened his hold on her hips again and this time seized control, thrusting up into her. She yelped at the renewed pace and felt her orgasm rushing towards her. Two more thrusts and she was done, her second orgasm just as powerful as the first. She moaned as Lucius kept the pace to work through her orgasm, fighting to keep his own peak at bay until he had wrung all the pleasure out of her. 

Unable to hold back any longer, he came with a hoarse groan, burying his face between her neck and shoulder, biting down gently. They both felt another flutter of pleasure roll through her at this. Sam briefly wondered if she should be ashamed, but searching her feelings she felt none. She knew her lover’s past experience extended way beyond a gentle bite, maybe this was a sign she would be receptive to some of his more exotic tastes. Only time would tell. 

Lifting his head, his eyes took a moment to focus. As his vision cleared, he took in Sam’s flushed cheeks, mussed hair and the gentle smile that adorned her kiss-bruised lips. An uncharacteristic wave of emotion flowed through him, he was desperately in love with this beautiful woman, and was in the verge of putting this feeling into words. Instead, Sam broke their silence. Placing her forehead gently on his, she whispered, ‘I’m sorry, Lucius.’ 

‘As am I, my love,’ he replied. ‘As am I.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
